<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Musings by Moonbeam (KhonshusKnight)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798950">Musings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhonshusKnight/pseuds/Moonbeam'>Moonbeam (KhonshusKnight)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEWE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothes On, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhonshusKnight/pseuds/Moonbeam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongmyeong has had enough of Giwook spending all night in the studio</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Musings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinks:<br/>- Clothes On <br/>- Dry Humping<br/>- Auralism - I guess<br/>- Hand Job</p><p>Day 3. This was supposed to be something different but Son Dongmyeong just came along and just side tracked my entire mind. Hope you enjoy, comments, kudos and hits are greatly appreciated &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dongmyeong had come in, locked the door and sat on his boyfriend, straddling him. Giwook looked up at him, relatively unimpressed. "Myeong- I'm working on a song." He mumbled, between the kissed Dongmyeong was giving him. Giwook's hands moved to hold onto his boyfriend, pulling him for another kiss. "Myeong, I mean it, I'm working on a song, did you finish at the gym?" </p><p>"Mhm~ but I can always do more cardio." Dongmyeong laughed, "Although Harin did work me pretty hard so I can't do anything too crazy." </p><p>"We aren't doing anything." Giwook said against Dongmyeong's lips, "my studio is for music." </p><p>"I thought I was your muse." Dongmyeong said kissing Giwook again, "and you've been coming back really late, and I missed you." Dongmyeong said, rolling his hips slightly. </p><p>"You know Dongju told me he had a similar complaint about Geonhak" </p><p>"Don't try to distract me by bringing up my twin - this is a sibling free zone." Dongmyeong said against Giwook's lips, before moving to kiss along Giwook's jaw. "I just want to help you relax, it will help you write your music." Dongmyeong said with a smile. "Or you can play the beat and maybe some of the sounds will give you an idea." Dongmyeong said kissing his neck softly, knowing the company would prefer it if Giwook was no marked in highly visible places. Giwook moved his hands to cup Dongmyeong's ass, not that the others tight pants left much to the imagination. Dongmyeong pulled back and smirked, leaning back to turn the melody on, it was a slower song - not like what they normally did, it had a naturally sexier vibe. Dongmyeong bit his lip, leaning back slightly which only pushed his hips forward. </p><p>Giwook couldn't help but lean up to kiss at the other's neck. Dongmyeong tipped his head back further, reveling in the other's touch. Dongmyeong was always like this, sensitive, loud, gorgeous - Giwook was unsure if there was anyone in the world who could ever compare to Dongmyeong. Dongmyeong's hips rolled in time to the beat with the music, Dongmyeong felt music easily, it just seemed to flow through him and sometimes Giwook felt the biggest connection to music was Dongmyeong, he breathed easily. Hips rolling, both of their bodies were waking with the sensation of Dongmyeong rolling on him. Dongmyeong moved to kiss Giwook again, making a small sound against his lips. "Like the song?" </p><p>"Love the song." Dongmyeong said against Giwook's lips, kissing him again harder, his breath hitching against his lips with a moan. Giwook was pretty sure that he could just listen to Dongmyeong's sounds of pleasure and get off entirely on that alone. Giwook's hands squeezed Dongmyeong's ass, the slightly older rolling down harder against him. Giwook pulled back from the kiss, watching Dongmyeong moving on him - more accurately watching Dongmyeong's face, watching his pleasure, hearing it. "Again" The man breathed, and Giwook squeezed his ass again, dick straining when Dongmyeong cried out. </p><p>Giwook was glad his studio was both locked and sound proofed. He wanted to be the only person who got to bask in the sounds that Dongmyeong was making. Dongmyeong shifted slightly, adjusting his weight so the friction was even more delicious, hand slipping between them palming Giwook. "You're such a tease." Giwook breathed out, Dongmyeong raised a brow. </p><p>"You say that like you're not hard for me." Dongmyeong breathed out and Giwook was sure if his dick wasn't suffocating in his pants it would have twitched at his boyfriend's words. Dongmyeong lent down to kiss him again, slowly unbuttoning Giwook's pants and pulling him out of them, gently stroking him. "I want you to fuck me." Dongmyeong breathed against Giwook's lips, "fuck me like you did when we had those few days off and we went on that trip to that little beach house in Gangneung." Dongmyeong was teasing him, working him up, Giwook was in the palm of his hands. Dongmyeong hummed pulling back, "but you have a no sex rule in your studio." </p><p>"Dongmyeong." Giwook breathed out, not entirely sure he could keep talking, not sure that Dongmyeong wasn't possessing him and taking him exactly where Dongmyeong wanted him. He wanted to take Dongmyeong like he did in that beach house, they'd barely seen any of Gangneung - living in the dorm is not conducive to having a lot of sex. Dongmyeong shifted, pulling himself out of his pants and stroking both of their lengths together. Dongmyeong watched Giwook shuddering under him and Giwook wondered what the other thought of it all. </p><p>"I know this doesn't count." Dongmyeong said moaning out when Giwook shifted his hips up, rubbing their lengths together in Dongmyeong's hand. "You'll have to come home with me tonight." Dongmyeong leaned forward teasing Giwook by not quite letting their lips touch. "The hyungs are out." </p><p>Giwook's hands were back on Dongmyeong's ass, squeezing it harder, encouraging the other to keep going, to keep getting them off. Giwook could hardly think for Dongmyeong's hands on him, edging him closer and closer to his climax. Dongmyeong came first, loudly crying out Giwook's name - well it could have been a word that sounded like Giwook. The older collapsed forward, resting his head on Giwook's shoulder, panting as he kept stroking Giwook, not that Giwook needed much move before he came over Dongmyeong's hand leaving them both panting with each other. </p><p>Dongmyeong shifted to press a kiss to Giwook's cheek, but was still resting against him, the song was still playing behind them, Giwook wrapped his arms more innocently around Dongmyeong instead of his hands just being on the other's ass. "I like the song." Dongmyeong mumbled. </p><p>"Well now it's going to be weird to get Yonghoon to sing it as we fucked to it." Giwook mumbled, Dongmyeong always took longer to recover and was still just resting against him, although Giwook was pretty sure the man would fall asleep if he didn't keep him up. </p><p>"You could always keep it just for us." Dongmyeong mumbled, nuzzling his face into Giwook's neck, giving him a soft kiss. </p><p>"Yeah, maybe I'll do that, we should think about getting home if the hyungs are going to be out." Giwook couldn't help but laugh at the smile he could feel against his skin. </p><p>"Are you going to take me back to the beach house?" </p><p>"It was great there wasn't it?" Giwook smiled, kissing the top of Dongmyeong's head before gently encouraging him to get up, Dongmyeong put them both back in their respective pants and got up, stretching. Giwook sighed noticing there was cum on his shirt and moved to change, he had spare clothes in the studio. "Ready?" </p><p>"Let's go home." Dongmyeong held out his hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find my twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/KK_Moonbeam">here</a> if you wanna chat or anything~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>